plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Whipvine
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Vine Plant |ability = When played: Move a Zombie. |flavor text = "Get along, little Zombie."}} Whipvine is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . It has no traits, and its ability moves a selected zombie onto a selected lane when it is played. Its zombie counterpart is Rodeo Gargantuar. Origins It is based on the plant scientifically known as the Flagellaria indica, or more commonly referred as the Whip Vine, a type of climbing plant found in tropical areas. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Vine Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Move a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "Get along, little Zombie." Strategies With While costing 5 sun and having an average of 1 /1 per , it is not necessarily a good plant, but it can get you out of a sneaky situation, or maybe just give some free damage against the zombie hero. Whipvine can also move a zombie into a lane with another plant such as or Wall-Nut for stalling. Whipvine can force zombies to either make way for an Anti-Hero plant, or force it to destroy something which will benefit you. (e.g. When there is a Briar Rose and you want a zombie to kill to get rid of it.) Against Being a pretty strong plant, it's difficult to destroy; especially since it can move one of your zombies around. For the best results, using Rocket Science will destroy it quickly. Cut Down to Size can also work. Throwing a strong zombie can also work, but tricks are better suited for destroying this, especially since zombie tricks are used after this is planted. Hail-a-Copter can be used to defeat this in struggling situations, however, the Copter Commando will die in the process without boosts. Gallery Whipvine_stats.png|Whipvine's statistics VineCard.png|Card HD_Whipvine.PNG|HD Whipvine VineAttack.png|Whipvine attacking Whipvine_being_destroyed_by_Rocket_Science.jpeg|Whipvine being destroyed by Rocket Science Vineded.png|A destroyed Whipvine Whipvine in Multiplayer.jpeg|Whipvine in the background of a Multiplayer match ChompzillaAllyPacks.PNG|Chomper in the advertisement for Chompzilla's Ally Pack CutDowntoSizeDestroyingWhipvine.jpg|Whipvine being destroyed by Cut Down to Size NibbleonWhipvine.jpg|Nibble being used on Whipvine ShrunkenWhipvinePvZH.jpg|Sweet Potato shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Old Whipvine Description.png|Whipvine's statistics Whipvine card.PNG|Card Whipvine silhouette.jpeg|Whipvine's silhouette Receiving Whipvine.jpeg|The player receiving Whipvine from a Premium Pack (pre-1.4.14) WhipvineReward.PNG|The player receiving Whipvine from a Premium Pack (pre-1.6.27) Chompzilla Ally Pack Promotion.png|Whipvine on an advertisement for Chompzilla's Ally Pack MysWhip.PNG|Whipvine's silhouette Whipvine_Receiving.PNG|The player receiving Whipvine from Premium Pack Trivia *Its description references the song "Git Along Little Dogies" by Roy Dogers. *It is the only vine plant in the Mega-Grow class. *This plant shares many traits with Escape Root. **Both can move something across the lawn (plant and zombie). **Both use an underground plant feature to do so (vine, root). **Both are premium plants. See also *Rodeo Gargantuar Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Vine cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants